Solo Mio
by Neleya19
Summary: Arthur se queja de que Merlín no es el mejor sirviente del mundo, pero cuando un viejo amigo de su padre le propone cambiar de sirvientes, él se niega rotundamente, diciendo dos palabras que pensó que nunca iba a decir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes/lugares nombrados a continuación no me pertenecen a mí, si no a la BBC.**

**PERO algunos personajes y lugares han sido inventados por mí. La historia tiene lugar en la cuarta temporada, luego de la muerte de Lancelot y Uther.**

**¡Ahora sí, a leer!**

_**Solo mío.**_

-¡MERLÍN!- Gritó Arthur recién levantado. El joven hechicero fue corriendo hacia donde provenía el grito de su Rey.

-¿Si, Arthur? – dijo luego de llegar corriendo, cargado con la ropa limpia que traía de lavar.

-Ah, pero sí aquí estas…. – El joven rubio cruzó su aposento, todavía vestido con el pantalón que usaba para dormir. El pecho estaba desnudo, y su melena dorada estaba enmarañada. Se detuvo frente a Merlín, y le arrebató la ropa con la que se ocultaba la cara. Dirigió prenda por prenda hasta su nariz, y la olfateo cada una.

-Bien, la ropa esta limpia. Has cumplido, raramente, con tu papel de sirviente.

Merlín esbozo una sonrisa deslumbrante, y Arthur llego a pensar que Merlín siempre se mostraba feliz, sin importar en que situación se encontrase.

-Siempre cumplo, Arthur, pero el hecho de que no veas que lo hago, por ser un idiota, me esta afectando.

Arthur entorno los ojos y le sonrió con maldad. Se dio media vuelta, agarro su armadura, y se la arrojo a su sirviente, dándole de lleno al estomago. Merlín se quejo.

-Pero este acero no dice lo mismo, Merlín. Mira que mal pulido esta… - Recogió una hombrera y pasó dos dedos por ella. El metal no estaba pulido como él quería.

-Pero, ¡sí lo he pulido esta mañana, mientras tú roncabas como un cerdo!

-Merlín, tu forma de hablar no es digna para dirigirse a tu Rey – le reprocho. Le gustaba eso; le gustaba jugar con Merlín. Nunca se enojaba, siempre se mostraba amistoso. Algunas veces la cólera le subía lentamente, pero luego se le disipaba. A Arthur le gustaba ver hasta donde llegaba su enojo, pero nunca se lo demostró. Parecía ser una persona que nunca se enoja con nadie. Pese a que fuese su sirviente, Arthur sabia que era algo más: su amigo. Y valoraba eso, lo valora, raramente, más que nada.

-Algún día me enfadaré de verdad, te diré que te metas la armadura por las orejas y tendrás que buscarte otro sirviente.

-Pero antes tendría que decapitarte. – Arthur hizo una mueca, pero luego se hecho a reír. – Merlín, tú no te enfadas ni con un mosquito que te chupa la sangre hasta más no poder. Además, nunca me dejaras, porque, para lo único que sirves un poco, es para ser sirviente. Y créeme cuando digo que no encontraras a un Señor tan paciente como yo.

-Y tú a un sirviente leal, que se aguanta todos tus estados de ánimo.

- Oye – lo freno Arthur – los sirvientes se aguantan eso y mucho más.

-¿Incluso soportar a tu saco de pelea, aunque sea un enclenque?

-Incluso aunque sea un enclenque.

Merlín lo miro detenidamente, y luego de unos minutos, suspiro y junto la armadura del suelo. Se la acomodo en los brazos, de tal forma de que no le oculte la cara y poder ver por el camino.

-Supongo que te podrás vestir. – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-No soy tan idiota, Merlín. – murmuro Arthur.

El morocho se dio la vuelta y le sonrío.

-Ya veremos.

Abrió la puerta forzosamente y salio de la habitación. Arthur se quedo pensativo, observando por donde acababa de desaparecer su sirviente, y como un idiota sin sentido, sonrió.

Merlín no era el mejor sirviente, eso ya lo sabía, pero valoraba el esfuerzo y empeño que ponía en su trabajo. Sabía también que él no era el mejor amo, pero sí se podía decir que era un buen amigo. Sí no, Merlín ya tendría que estar muerto mas de diez veces –mínimo – por haberle contestado mal incontables veces.

De algo podía estar seguro: Merlín nunca lo iba a traicionar, ni mucho menos, a abandonar. Asíque la amenaza de que se busque otro sirviente no le preocupaba mucho. Además, si lo dejaba, estaba más que claro que nadie lo iba a querer como siervo.

Arthur se vistió sin problemas para la ceremonia que iba a tener lugar esta tarde. Un viejo amigo de su padre, Sir Frederick, vendría a visitarlo. Era el Rey de unas tierras lejanas y algo exóticas, en donde el invierno recubría todo con una bella escarcha, y sus paisajes adquirían un don tan especial que llegaba a resultar mágico ante ojos de alguien.

Aunque el Rey era algo viejo, todavía se mostraba fuerte y capaz de cabalgar leguas y leguas para hacer una visita amistosa. Pese a la inconfundible gran amistad que forjo con Uther, pese a toda la ayuda que le brindo, pese al carisma y bondad que poseía, a Arthur no le generaba confianza. Algunas veces, el viejo se mostraba frío y engreído, o al menos así lo recordaba él.

El joven rubio salio de sus aposentos y se dirigió al Trono, pero antes fue interrumpido por alguien:

-¡Gwaine! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El Viejo Rey ya ha venido, Merlín me ha pedido que les muestre a los guardias sus habitaciones.

-¿Y por que Merlín te ha mandado hacer eso?

-Porque lo estaban atareando con las preguntas. – Gwaine sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el largo pelo de la cara. – Se lo notaba algo alterado. Llevaba una armadura en sus brazos, y se le cayó un par de veces.

-¿Frente al viejo Rey?

-Sí, frente al viejo Rey. – Gwaine frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿No puede omitir su estupidez ni siquiera por un momento? ¡Qué se le caiga la armadura frente a un Rey muy respetable, lo convierto en un completo inútil, más lo que es!

Gwaine sonrió.

-Oye, te lo estas tomando muy a pecho. El viejo se rió, junto a todos los demás, pero lo ayudo a recogerla.

A Arthur casi le da un ataque de cólera. Lo único que faltaba era que un Rey haga las cosas que su inútil sirviente no podía hacer bien.

-¿Dónde esta Merlín ahora? – preguntó, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Lo he visto con el Rey. Le ha caído muy bien, ha decir verdad.

Arthur suspiró. Tenía que alejarlo del Rey como sea. Merlín era muy propenso a decir lo que pensaba sin meditar bien las palabras. Y el viejo, según se acordaba él, no tenía mucha paciencia. Tenía que alejarlo antes de que cometa alguna estupidez.

-Gracias, Gwaine- soltó las palabras al aire, y se fue con paso apresurado al aposento del viejo amigo de su padre.

Mientras caminaba, los guardias lo saludaban con respeto, y trataban de entablar conversación con él. Pero Arthur no tenía tiempo, tenía que llegar con Merlín. Quizás su tío podría mostrarles mejor el castillo, por lo que al pasar Sir León, se lo consulto. Y este acepto de inmediato, y fue en su búsqueda.

Cuando llego a la habitación, se paró frente a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, escuchó con atención. Adentro se oían carcajadas. Frunció el ceño y entró.

Merlín estaba puliéndole el arma al viejo, mientras este le describía el viejo paisaje de su reino. Merlín lo escuchaba, entre fascinado y embobado.

-¡Oh, Arthur, mira cuanto has crecido! – Dijo Frederick al notar la presencia del Rey. – Apuesto a que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso si te viera.

Le hecho una mirada de soslayo a su sirviente, y Frederick lo noto, por lo que comentó:

-¡Tienes un gran sirviente, mi Señor! Le estaba comentando acerca de mi reino. ¿Sabía usted, que desde que era muy pequeño, Merlín ha soñado con visitarlo?

Arthur alzo las cejas y negó con la cabeza. Nunca hablaba de esos temas con Merlín.

-¿Es eso verdad, Merlín?

El joven hechicero levanto la cabeza y lo miro confundido. Luego, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y por que nunca me los has dicho?

-Porque nunca me lo has preguntado.

Arthur se quedo sorprendido, pero Frederick prorrumpió en carcajadas:

-¿Entonces tu sirviente me cuenta cosas que a ti no?

-Merlín – dijo el rubio sin hacerle caso al viejo - ¿Cómo es eso de que querías visitarlo?

Merlín dejo de pulir la espada y la guardo con cuidado en su funda. Luego se levanto, para quedar a la misma altura que su Rey.

-Siempre, desde que era chico, con mi madre hemos soñado con visitarlo. Se dice que de noche, en invierno, parece un lugar mágico. Me lo ha prometido, pero nunca pudimos hacerlo. Y el sueño ha quedado en la nada.

-Tiene un gran sirviente, mi Señor. – comento Frederick con un tono sospechoso. – Uno destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Arthur lo miro sin comprender.

-¿A que te refieres? Que no te confunda su cara de chico bueno, Frederick. No es muy buen sirviente. De hecho, si se le pagara por su trabajo, ya estaría muerto de hambre.

Merlín bajo la cabeza, herido por ese comentario. Él sabía que no era tan malo como Arthur decía, pero no se lo podía hacer demostrar. En cambio, Frederick le contra ataco:

-Puede que como sirviente no sea muy bueno, pero por eso no se lo juzga a la gente. Sino por sus actos, y su lealtad. Tenedlo en cuenta, mi Señor. Puede que alguna vez te arrepientas de haberlo dicho.

Se quedaron mirando los dos, en silencio. Merlín sentía cómo si fuera un intruso allí. Pero al final, Frederick suspiro y termino diciendo:

-Arthur Pendragon, hay mas en ti de Uther de que lo que seria conveniente. Pero a la vez también hay cosas de tu madre.

Al rubio se le pusieron todos los sentidos alertas.

-¿Conoció a mi madre?

-Era muy buen amigo de tu padre, como un hermano, puedo decir. Pero yo no estuve de acuerdo con la Gran Purga, y fue allí donde me distancie. Cuando todo acabo, supe la verdad. Tu madre era un ser maravilloso, y fue injusta su muerte.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo de ella? – preguntó, desesperado. Su padre nunca le había comentado mucho acerca de su madre. Y la había visto una sola vez, pero en forma fantasmal. Y aquello le había destrozado.

-Su corazón.

El viejo le sonrío y salio de sus aposentos, seguramente, para dar una vuelta en el castillo que tan bien conocía. Arthur se quedo pensativo, frente a Merlín, y cuando este quiso pasar para seguir con sus quehaceres, Arthur lo detuvo:

-Necesito mi armadura bien pulida. Y también mi espada.

Pensó que Merlín se iba a quejar, pero en vez de eso, se encogió de hombros y le susurró:

-Sí, señor.

Luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida, de las historias relatadas, y de los abrazos amistosos, tuvo lugar el banquete, que se celebro a la noche.

Arthur estaba vestido con sus mejores ropajes, y al lado suyo se encontraba el Rey, quien tenía su sirviente soso y aburrido a la espera.

Merlín se sentó junto a los caballeros, a pedido de Gwaine. Aquel morocho le tenía cariño a Merlín, y aunque este se la estaba pasándolo de maravillas, cada dos o tres minutos voltea la cabeza en dirección a su Rey para ver si necesitaba algo. Arthur lo llamaba más veces de las debidas. Y cuando Merlín se levanto a la novena vez, Frederick lo regaño:

-¡Dejad a tu sirviente disfrutar y atiéndete un poco vos mismo! – Dio una carcajada estridente a la que se les unió medio salón, entre cantos de borrachos y chistes malos. – Ven Merlín, siéntate a mi lado. Te contare una historia de mi Reino.

Merlín miro nervioso a Arthur. Este le calvo sus penetrantes ojos azules en los suyos de igual color.

-Lo lamento, me encantaría oír la historia, pero tengo que atender a mi Rey.

-Ba, pamplinas. Lo puede atender Chauncey, mi sirviente. Sí tanto se queja de tus servicios, que se libre de ellos al menos por esta noche. Mi sirviente le dará todo lo que necesita. Cumple con todo. Chauncey – llamó. El sirviente asintió con la cabeza. – Encárgate de que el Rey tenga todo lo que necesite.

Frederick tomo del brazo a Merlín y lo obligo a sentarse a su lado. Comenzó por describirle todo el paisaje nuevamente, pero esta vez, con lujos de detalles. Merlín, al cabo de unos minutos, dejo de preocuparse por Arthur y abrió sus oídos al relato que tenia a continuación.

Arthur lo miro con mala cara y pensó que luego se le ocurriría una forma de vengarse.

_Puliendo mi armadura mas veces de las debidas, arreglando los establos, barriendo todos los lugares del castillo, ayudando en la cocina…_

Bien, tenía muchos lugares y cosas para vengarse de él, pero mientras tanto, lo iba a dejar que disfrute del estúpido relato, aunque él no estuviese disfrutando nada del banquete.

Por otra parte, Chauncey hacia todo lo que el le ordenaba, pero era aburrido. No contradecía nada, no entablaba conversación, asentía a todo, e incluso, no compartía opiniones ni nada. Le pregunto como la estaba pasando, y Chauncey se limito a encogerse de hombros y a servirle mas vino.

Pronto se termino por aburrir lo suficiente como para dar por concluido el banquete. Frederick lo felicito nuevamente y volvió a decirle que su padre estaría orgulloso de él. Arthur se limito a regalarle una sonrisa falsa.

Los días siguientes se las paso de maravilla. Hizo cobrar a Merlín por dejarlo de lado muy bien. Lo obligo a ordenar los establos, pulir todas sus cosas –incluyendo chucherías regaladas -, lavar todas sus prendas y barrer todo su aposento.

Merlín se quejo varias veces, y eso hizo sacarle varias sonrisas a Arthur.

En un momento, el rey le comento a Merlín:

-Chauncey es el sirviente más depresivo y aburrido que he conocido en toda mi existencia. Tal vez, el viejo tenga razón, ser un buen sirviente no significa que haya que hacer las cosas bien.

Merlín sonrío:

-Entonces, te gustan mis quejas y mis comentaros idiotas.

-Sí, a veces me hacen sacar algunas sonrisas, pero hay otras veces que me dan ganas de colgarte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-A propósito, ¿todo bien con el viejo?

El morocho se encogió de hombros.

-Un buen Señor, y divertido.

-¿Mejor que yo?

-Todos son mejores que tú, Arthur.

Arthur rió y le tiro una prenda sucia a la cabeza.

-La quiero bien limpia para cuando regrese, ¿esta claro?

-Claro como el cristal.

El rubio salio de sus aposentos y se dirigió a la sala central, donde lo esperaba Frederick.

-¡Majestad, la he pasado de maravilla! – Dijo cuando lo vio entrar.

-Suena como despedida, Frederick.

-Por desgracia, es una despedida. Mi hija solicita mi presencia en el Reino. Ha surgido un problema con un grupo de bandidos.

-Lo lamento, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Has ayudado demasiado, Arthur. Me has calmado mis nervios. Sé que cuento con un aliado si algo surge mal. Eres un digno Rey, y eso me tranquiliza bastante.

Arthur sonrío y apoyo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Tal vez, Frederick no era tan malo….

-Me alegra saber que el hijo de Uther estaba en buenas manos, y rodeado de mucha gente que lo quiere.

Arthur iba a contestarle, pero un estrepitoso ruido hizo que todos los presentes en el salón voltearan.

Merlín acababa de entrar a tropezones en la sala. Cargaba con la armadura del Rey, que pronto se le cayó por trastabillar.

Todos los presentes en la sala rieron, menos Arthur, quien tenia ganas de matarlo. Frederick, en cambio, estaba llorando de la risa.

-¡MERLÍN! – Grito Arthur, y todos callaron.

El sirviente recogió todo a los apurones y se acerco a él.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Pensé que te dije que quería todo limpio.

-Yo lo llamé. – dijo el viejo, todavía riéndose.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió el rubio, sin entender. Merlín tenía que obedecerlo a él, no al viejo.

-Tengo una propuesta para hacerte.

Todos en el salón se retiraron, menos Merlín, y el siervo de Frederick. Aquello, a Arthur, no le sonaba bien.

-Adelante.

Arthur tomo una silla y se sentó, y ofreció al viejo a imitarlo, pero este prefirió estar parado y vagar por el salón, mientras comentaba:

-Iré al grano: me agrada Merlín, y creo que el modo en cómo lo tratas no es aceptable.

Arthur se quedo sorprendido, y pudo notar como Merlín se removía de su lugar. Estaba tan incomodo como él.

-Perdone, pero con el debido respeto, creo que nadie puede decirme la manera en la que tengo que tratar a mi sirviente…

-Ahí te equivocas: yo creo que merece otro trato, por todo lo que hace por ti. Basta con estar observándolos una hora para darse cuenta de que sobreexplotas al chico.

-¿Y que hace por mi? Nada, incluso su trabajo lo hace mal.

-Porque lo intimidas, lo sobreexplotas, Arthur. Yo creo que Merlín hace bastantes cosas por ti, pero tu no te das cuenta.

Arthur suspiro y resopló. Esto no era lo que tenía pensado. ¿Qué un viejo lo estuviera regañando por como trataba a su sirviente? ¿Dónde se había visto?

-¿Qué cosas hace por mi, que yo no sepa?

-Te ha salvado la vida muchas veces.

Arthur rió con ganas. Eso era ridículo, debería ser al revés.

-¿Se lo ha dicho Merlín? Vaya, Merlín, y yo que pensaba que no podías mentir.

El joven hechicero se quedo callado, observando a Frederick. Él no había comentado nada acerca de eso, y aprecia como si Frederick supiera cosas que Arthur no, como si supiera lo que Merlín fuera…No, eso era imposible. Solo muy pocas personas sabían quien era en verdad.

-No, Merlín no. Pero uno se entera de cosas; cosas que casi nadie sabe. Cosas secretas.

Bueno, esto era demasiado para Arthur. El viejo ya estaba delirando.

-Oiga, no es divertido.

-No, no lo es.

-Usted tenía una propuesta. Dígamela, así puedo seguir con mis otras cosas.

Frederick se paro delante de él, y le sostuvo la mirada largo rato, como si intentara leer su expresión cuando le iría decir lo siguiente:

-Le propongo un intercambio de sirvientes. Merlín a cambio de Chauncey.

Arthur se quedo mudo. ¿Un intercambio de sirvientes? ¿Y para qué iba querer Frederick a un sirviente tan inútil sí tenía a uno que le hacía todo? No, no, no. Estaba equivocado. Merlín no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Además, el viejo era una persona mayor, y necesitaba el cuidado de alguien responsable, no de Merlín.

-¿Y bien, Mi Lord, que contesta?

Arthur no perdió el tiempo.

-Qué no.

Pudo sentir como tres pares de ojos lo miraban sorprendido y extrañado.

-Pero, Alteza, ¿no se queja usted de que su sirviente es un incompetente?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces, déjame librarte de su incompetencia…

-¿Para que quiere usted a alguien como Merlín?

-Chauncey necesita…aire nuevo. Temo por su salud que estar conmigo lo ha vuelto algo...depresivo. Necesito que se ocupe de alguien joven y fuerte, no de un viejo como yo. Y yo, a la vez, necesito a alguien que me haga sacar de lo habitual, que haga chistes, y que le interese lo que tengo para decir.

-Entonces, necesita a alguien divertido y que no haga lo que le ordena. Frederick, no me gusta contradecir a la gente, pero creo que esta equivocado. Merlín no es la clase de sirviente que necesita una persona mayor. No es responsable.

-No temas por mi seguridad muchacho. Tengo a toda una guardia que me sigue hasta el baño. Tengo el presentimiento que Merlín será un gran compañero.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Ni siquiera sabe esgrimir una espada.

-Eso no es problema. Me tomare el tiempo para que pueda aprender. Yo estoy viejo, y mi reino, lejos. La paz reina. Merlín aprenderá muchas cosas.

-No, esa es mi respuesta.

Frederick, sin siquiera escucharlo, se dirigió a Merlín:

-Con Chauncey ya lo he hablado, y a él no le molestaría cambiar de lugar. ¿Y a ti, joven? ¿Te molestaría ser el sirviente de un viejo? No tendrás que hacer muchas cosas, y no estarás puesto bajo ninguna amenaza. Y podrás visitar el lugar que siempre has querido conocer.

Arthur lo miro atentamente. Parecía como sí Merlín estuviese debatiendo una lucha en su interior. Su cara no expresaba nada, raramente, y eso hizo poner más nervioso a Arthur.

Él no podía irse. Le daba igual la seguridad del viejo. A él le importaba Merlín. Y además, no quería tener de sirviente a alguien tan aburrido, con quien solamente cruzaba las palabras para que le haga lo que quería. No, a él le gustaba la forma de ser de Merlín. Por lo cual, antes de que Merlín pudiese contestar, volvió a decir:

-No.

Frederick sonrío.

-¿Por qué no, su majestad?

-Ya se lo he dicho, temo por su seguridad.

-Esa excusa no me complace. A otro perro con ese hueso.

-No, es no. Y es mi última respuesta. – Se paro del asiento y explico – Chauncey, contigo no es el problema. El problema es con tu Rey. No estoy de acuerdo en que Merlín vaya, no es alguien que pueda tener a su cuidado a una persona mayor. Sé que podrás obtener lo que necesita en otro Reino, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo que no.

-Yo… sí puedo agregar.. – empezó Merlín, pero Arthur lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No, Merlín, no puedes agregar nada. Tú eres sólo un sirviente.

-Pero esto le consta a él también, Alteza. Déjalo explicarse. – Se dirigió al morocho. – Merlín, adelante.

-Me gustaría ir.

Arthur río a carcajadas limpias, pero falsas.

-¡Esto es una locura! Merlín, acéptalo: ambos sabemos que no eres bueno.

El joven le iba a responder algo, pero Frederick se le adelantó:

-Me marchare en dos días. Y en esos dos días, tu puedes pensar mejor, Arthur. Piénsalo: no es una mala idea. Sí dices que sí, lo tendré a prueba una semana, y luego te lo devolveré. Y si las cosas marchas bien, puede que venga de nuevo y conversaremos para llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Acuerdo? ¿Qué acuerdo?

-Para que sea mi sirviente hasta que la muerte disponga de mí.

Sin pensarlo, a Arthur se le escapo un grito:

-¡NO!

Los tres lo miraron asombrados, incluso Chauncey. Bueno, que lo miren como lo miren. Pero el no iba a acceder.

¿Tener a Merlín fuera más de siete días? ¿O incluso, toda la vida? No, Merlín era su sirviente, y nadie podía apartarlo de su lado. Era algo torpe, y no hacia las cosas bien, pero además era su amigo.

-Frederick, la respuesta sigue siendo no. – comento algo mas calmado.

Miro a Merlín, y lo obligo a retirarse.

-En dos días tendrás tu respuesta, pero creo que ya sabes que va aseguir siendo que no.

Arthur agacho la cabeza, en gesto de despedida.

-Arthur, no seas torpe. Ambos sabemos que este acuerdo es bueno…

-Puede que sea bueno, pero no alejare a Merlín de mi lado. Lo necesito.

-¿Para qué? Si dices que es un inútil.

-Pero es un buen amigo. – volvió a repetir.

Frederick se cruzo de brazos y miro a Merlín:

-Que su respuesta no interfiera en tus deseos, Merlín. Te estaré esperando. Analiza y piensa en todo.

El rubio fulmino con la mirada al viejo amigo de su padre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Merlín, quien lo observo con una mirada llena de…¿De qué? ¿De ira? ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Arrepentimiento? No podría descifrarla, pero no le gustaba el modo en que su sirviente lo observaba.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el aposento de Arthur, y cuando llegaron a allí, Merlín volvió a tomar la charla:

-Arthur, escucha, es verdad: en serio quiero ir allí.

-Y yo en serio no me fío de él. Merlín, no.

Se saco la remera y la tiro hacia la cama. Estaba todo transpirado. Pensar en el hecho de perder a Merlín lo había sacado de sus modales….

-Arthur, en serio, quiero ir. No te vendrá mal librarte de mí. –Aquello nunca pensó que lo iba a decir.

-La respuesta es no, Merlín.

-¿Por qué no? Tú no puedes decidir eso. – comento en un tono mas enojado.

-Puedo y lo hago, Merlín. Eres mi sirviente, y no permitiré que nadie te tome como el suyo. Imagínate, un señor en tus manos, algo viejo, puede morir en un día. – se excuso, aunque era mentira. Y si no lo era, le daba igual la salud del viejo.

-Eso es mentira. Solamente lo dices porque eres un posesivo.

-Merlín, la respuesta es no. Punto. Tema zanjado. – murmuro, malhumorado.

Merlín hizo algo que nunca pensó que iba a hacer: lo enfrento. Cruzo el aposento y se paro frente a Arthur, y con un dedo acosador, pregunto:

-¿Por qué no puedes admitir el hecho de que soy mejor de lo que tu dices?

-Porque no lo eres. – dijo Arthur, tratando de parecer divertido.

-Lo soy, sí no, aquel hombre no te hubiese ofrecido hacer un cambio de sirviente. Al parecer, el suyo le aburre.

-Tal vez sea así, cómo tal vez no. A quien le importa. – dijo en tono indiferente.

-Es así, y no puedes decidir mi deseo.

-Entonces, ¿para que estamos discutiendo?

-Para demostrarte que valgo mas de lo que tu crees. – susurro en un tono frío.

Arthur tiro la remera que antes había agarrado, y alzo la voz:

-¡¿No puedes entender que te estoy haciendo un favor?! Quien sabe quien esta allí a fuera, quien se esconde, con el deseo de matarte.

-Sí mi seguridad es lo que te preocupa, descuida, el viejo Rey ira bien protegido. – comento algo mas calmado Merlín.

-Son muchas leguas, Merlín. En Camelot estarás mejor resguardado.

-¿Y tú que sabes? – El joven hechicero volvió a tomar el tono frío. Se estaba enfadando de verdad.

-¿Es que acaso no confías en la seguridad de la que disponemos? – Sí Merlín se iba a enfadar, Arthur también podría hacerlo.

-No es eso, es que quiero esto, de verdad. Arthur…

-Merlín, ¿para que quieres ser el sirviente de otro Rey? Creía que aquello no te gustaba.

-No es eso, eso no me gusta, desde ya. Me gusta el hecho de pensar que valgo algo para otro persona, y además, podré descubrir un lugar con el que hace mucho he soñado…

-Sí el paisaje es lo que te importa, te prometo que cuando sepa la ubicación y los planes de Morgana, y cuando descubre quien es el traidor, te llevare a visitarlo. – Arthur trato de encontrarle la vuelta, pero obviamente, Merlín resistió.

-Mientes. Nunca haces nada de lo que te pido. Nunca me escuchas, ni siquiera cuando tu vida corre peligro. Y añado ahora, que siempre, por arte de magia, terminas salvado.

-Y ahora soy yo el que quiere salvarte de un peligro…

-…que no sabes sí existe realmente o no. – concluyo él.

-Merlín, eres mi sirviente, y mi amigo, y por eso sigo diciendo que no.

-Puede que sea tu sirviente, pero eso no te da derecho a gobernar mi vida. Sí a mi se me da el placer de ir con otro Rey para ser su sirviente, lo haré. Y si tu fueras mi amigo como dices, me dejarías ir, y no te pondrías tan histérico, orgulloso y celoso. Dejarías que sea feliz solamente por un momento.

-¿Celoso? ¿Histérico? ¿Orgullo? ¿Acaso eres infeliz, Merlín? – pregunto Arthur, incrédulo.

-No, bueno, sí…algunas veces. Sobre todo cuando me tratas como un idiota incompetente bueno para nada. – El rubio tenia el presentimiento que Merlín llevaba meses aguantando decir eso.

Arthur se lo quedo viendo, y luego de unos minutos, volvió a decir:

-No.

Merlín resopló y se acerco a la puerta, donde se apoyo.

-Será mejor para ti también, tendrás un sirviente a tu gusto: uno que te haga las cosas rápidamente, uno que no te rechiste ni discuta contigo, que se calle y asiente a todo lo que dices…

-Resumido, a alguien aburrido y sin sentido del humor. – No le gustaba aquello.

-Pero hará lo que quieras, y no será un inútil, como dices que soy yo.

-Merlín, no me convencerás.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente, para decir que no?

-Es extraño, no te voy a mentir. Un Rey como de su calaña, pidiendo a un sirviente como tú… no encaja. Hay algo que no me gusta, que me resulta sospechoso.

-Quieres decir, que no te preocupa que bandidos nos ataquen, si no, que el mismo rey o alguno de sus soldados, me ataque a mi. – Merlín sonrío.

-Exacto, puedes venderles información sobre Camelot. Nunca me he confiado de él.

-Pero tu padre sí, eran grandes amigos. Y no te tendrás que preocupar, se guardar un secreto, incluso cuando me veo amenazado.

-Igual, sigo diciendo que no. Velo por tu seguridad, Merlín.

-Da igual, iré de todas maneras, y no me lo impedirás. Y si para eso tendrás que desterrarme de Camelot, o sacarme de mis servicios, cortésmente lo aceptare.

-No sabes lo que dices… y no lo haré. No te desterrare.

-Pero sí me sacaras de mis servicios.

-¿Y si te resulta agradable el modo en como te trata ese Rey? Si te trata bien, no querrás volver a mis servicios.

-Eso es verdad. Sí me trata bien, supongo que me quedaría a vivir allí.

-No lo dices en serio. ¿Y Gaius?

-Supongo que podré visitarlo, si no me destierras.

Arthur pregunto lo que verdaderamente le importaba:

-¿Y yo?

Merlín lo observo en silencio. Luego susurro:

-También, si no estas tan ocupado con todo el asunto de la realeza.

-Merlín, no iras allí, ¿lo entiendes? No iras. – Arthur agarró algo para entretenerse, y no pensar en el hecho de que Merlín se quería marchar de su lado.

-Arthur, será solo de prueba. Desde chico quería ir allí, es un lugar de ensueños, un lugar mágico… Por favor, Arthur, no es nada del otro mundo. Volveré, y seré tu sirviente. Serán solo dos semanas. – insistió.

Arthur bufó.

-¿Dos semanas? Ni hablar. El lugar esta muy lejos, y si surge algún inconveniente, tardare, mínimo, un día para encontrarte.

-Vamos Arthur, tienes a los caballeros, no me necesitaras a mi. No soy de ayuda, incluso a veces surgen mas problemas cuando estoy yo merodeando.

-Es bueno que lo reconozcas. – murmuro.

-Por esa razón, estarás dos semanas libre de mi estupidez.

-Estaré dos semanas aburrido. Y preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? Sé protegerme solo, y sí veo que algo sale mal, picare espuelas y regresare a Camelot cuanto antes.

-Merlín, no. – volvió a decir. Ya no podía contenerse por mucho más.

El hechicero resoplo, pero en vez de seguirle la discusión e implorarle, le contesto a modo definitivo:

-Piensa y dí lo que quieras: pero yo iré de todos modos. Y si al regresar, ya no quieres mis servicios, lo entenderé perfectamente. Puede que el Rey me quiera permanentemente a su servicio, como puede que no. Pero de todas maneras, volveré para informarte en persona. Y allí tú podrás tomar una verdadera decisión. Pero ahora, yo me marcharé con él.

Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero ni bien la entorno, sintió a Arthur detrás de él, quien volvió a dejar en su lugar la puerta de un portazo. Merlín se sobresalto y giro para encontrarse con el. Lo primero que observo fueron dos faroles celestes que lo observaban con ira, pero a la vez con tristeza, y un cierto modo de posesión. El rubio apoyo sus dos brazos en la puerta, dejando acorralado a Merlín.

-Tú eres MÍ sirviente y MI amigo, y no vas a marcharte.

-Puede que sea tu sirviente, pero no por eso vas a impedirme qué…

-¡DEJATE DE ESO! Tu eres mío, solo mío. Que no se te olvide, Merlín.

No supo que responder. Arthur estaba en una faceta que el no conocía. Estaba en terreno inexplorado.

-¿Qué…que me quieres decir?

-Lo que oyes, Merlín – dijo decidido – Eres mío, y nadie te tomara como su sirviente, y tu no aceptaras ordenes de nadie más. Solo de mí. ¿Lo entiendes? _Te quiero para mi solo._

-Mi cabeza puede recibir mas ordenes que las tuyas.. – dijo él, a modo de broma. Pero Arthur no estaba para chistes. Su cara era seria, y su tono de voz, duro y salvaje.

-Quiero que solamente reciba mis órdenes, y aunque a veces no las obedezca, lo quiero. Y punto.

Merlín trato de moverse, pero cuando lo hizo, Arthur lo aprisiono aún más.

-Arthur, no era para que te pongas así…

-Sí me pongo así es porque me importas, a conciencia tuya.

-Pero…yo… no soy tuyo. Y tu no eres mío. En todo caso, le correspondes a Gwen…

-¿Y quien dice eso?

-Mmm, ¿tu corazón?

-Mi corazón solo bombea sangre. No dice ni piensa. Ese es mi cerebro. Y mi cerebro te quiere solo para mí.

-¿Solo para ti? – pregunto Merlín en voz baja, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Arthur se acerco aún más a él, y a escasos centímetros de sus labios, le susurro:

-Mío. Solo y Eternamente…. _Mio._


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron dos días de lo que ocurrió en el aposento de Arthur. Y ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar algo respecto a eso.

Merlín se había marchado de prisa, con el corazón palpitándole en la boca; mientras que Arthur había optado por echarse a dormir: pero había sido en vano, ya que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Tanto que había pedido a Merlín que no lo despertase hasta entrada la tarde.

Ahora, Merlín ayudaba a Gaius con los pedidos de la gente de la aldea: pócimas para la tos, pócimas para la fiebre alta, pócimas para el mal estado; pócimas, pócimas y más pócimas. Merlín estaba harto de tantas pócimas.

Afuera se escuchaba el relinchar de los caballos, un signo de que el Rey Frederick se marcharía ya.

Merlín miró melancólico la ventana, y Gaius noto el gesto.

-Es lo mejor, Merlín. No sabes que puede aguardarte allí.

-Usted no lo entiende, Frederick me habló del espejo, Frederick sabe quien soy. Frederick también posee magia, Gaius. Quiere ayudarme, ayudarnos a todos.

Gaius dejo por un momento las hierbas y miro a Merlín.

-Muchacho, tú lugar esta aquí, con Arthur. Kilgharrah te lo dijo.

-Kilgharrah dijo que mi destino era ayudar a Arthur a hacer un buen Rey, y nunca lo sabre sí nunca sabemos quien es el traidor y como culparlo. Se oculta muy bien, Gaius. Demasiado para que yo pueda hacer algo.

-¿Y Frederick va a ayudarte con eso?

-En el banquete, cuando me senté a su lado, no fue para que me contase una historia. Me contó que sabía que yo era Emrys, y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme en mi tarea, porque confiaba en el destino que iba a crear. Y me ofreció su ayuda: el espejo. Con él sabre que hacer. Me dirá como seguir. Serán solamente dos días. Lo del intercambio del sirviente es una tapadera.

-No sabemos sí Chauncey es confiable. – objetó Gaius.

-Lo sabemos, el viejo confía en él. Y también me ha demostrado que posee magia.

-De todos modos, Arthur no te dejara ir.

-Tengo que hacerlo, encontrar algún modo. Necesito llegar al espejo. – insistió Merlín.

-¿Y que harás después del que el espejo te diga quien es el traidor? ¿Volver a Camelot y culparlo sin prueba alguna? Te llamarán loco, Merlín.

-El espejo me ayudara.

-No sabemos sí ese espejo sirve. – Gaius volvió con sus hierbas.

Merlín lo miro enfadado.

-Usted me contó su historia. Usted me dijo que ayudaba a grandes magos a decidir sobre su destino.

-Pero nunca te conté si los ayudaba realmente o no.

-¿Y entonces? Gaius, no tenemos ningún otro hilo. Necesitamos seguir este.

-Merlín…

-Chauncey protegerá a Arthur. Serán solo dos días. Y además, tiene a los caballeros. Nada puede salir mal. – El joven hechicero tenía todo planeado. Sólo hacía falta que alguien confiase en él.

-Excepto que a ti te pase algo malo.

-Estaré protegido, Gaius. El viejo no dejara que me hagan daño.

-Confías demasiado en alguien que no conoces. ¿Sí esta aliado a Morgana?

Merlín medito aquello. Nunca se le había ocurrido, a decir verdad.

-Correré el riesgo. – dijo al final, decidido.

-Pues entonces, Merlín, debes darte prisa. El Rey ya se marcha.

Merlín le sonrío al viejo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que podía confiar en alguien. Sabía que el plan no era tan descabellado.

Frederick le había confiado que llegarían en un día, y ni bien estarían allí, le mostraría el espejo, pronunciaría las palabras secretas y este le debelaría con seguir con su misión. Era fácil y sencillo. Rápido, sobre todo. Y partiría luego de que tenga la solución. Sólo y a caballo, llegaría con Arthur en un día. Sólo faltaba con que este lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos cuando llegase.

Y esa visión no la tenía cómo muy probable que pase. No después de lo que iba a hacer.

Corrió escaleras abajo, a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitía. Cargando sólo con su ropa puesta, se abrió paso entre la gente que circulaba los pasillos, y llegó a la puerta del palacio en menos de un minuto.

-¡Esperen, esperen! – Gritó a los caballeros y al Rey.

La multitud se dio vuelta, inclusive Arthur. Dioses, sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

_Lo hago por tu bien, Arthur. Tenedlo en cuenta, por favor._

-¿Qué quieres, Merlín? – pregunto Arthur, cuando Merlín se paro delante de él, con la cara roja por tanto correr.

-Me marcho. Decido irme con él. – contesto, tan serio y lleno de aire cómo podía.

Arthur lo miro con odio. Lo sabía, sabia que lo odiaría. Pero no podía permitirse afectarse por ello. No, no ahora.

Merlín esquivo las preguntas de Arthur y se planto delante de Frederick.

-Acepto tu propuesta, por delante de las condiciones de mi Rey. – declaró.

Frederick sonrío y le guiño un ojo.

-¡Traedle un caballo al muchacho! ¡Deprisa!

Merlín le sonrío y giro la cabeza. Arthur lo seguía mirando mal. Se acerco a el y le murmuró:

-Sé que estas enfadado, pero escucha Sire, es por tu bien…

-¿Mi bien? Pensé que había quedado en claro que tu seguridad me preocupaba, y qué, por delante de todo, eras sólo mi sirviente. Pero ahora me encuentro con que vas a marcharte, pese a todo lo que te he dicho.

Se cruzo de brazos. El morocho lo imitó.

-Estaré bien. Estarás bien. Necesito hacer esto. - dijo a prueba de toda explicación posible.

Arthur rió con aquella risa sarcástica, burlona, y por sobre todo, amarga.

-Sabes que nunca te escucho, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora? Merlín, no. – volvió a tomar la misma postura que hacia dos noches anteriores: posesivo y dominante.

El hechicero cerró la boca y aguardo en silencio. Cuando diviso que su caballo venia ya ensillado, volvió a abrirla:

-Jugare tu papel entonces: yo tampoco te escuchare. – Arthur lo miro sorpresivo e hizo una mueca que no logro descifrar.

Paso cerca de él, y le dio un empujón con el brazo que logro desequilibrarlo. Luego, monto en su caballo. Arthur se le acerco a los pies.

-Merlín, no lo hagas.

El mago no lo escucho.

-Bueno, Majestad, en dos días tendrás noticias de tu sirviente. Gracias, nuevamente, por tu hospitalidad. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. – dijo el viejo Rey, no midiendo que Arthur no le estaba prestando atención.

Arthur le dedico una bajada de cabeza con respeto y una sonrisa. Luego, volvió a mirar a Merlín.

Los caballos del Rey iniciaron la marcha y desaparecieron. El rey miró por ultima vez a su alrededor y se marcho. Merlín se quedo sólo en el patio, mirándose cara a cara con Arthur.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Ninguno de los dos mostraba alguna muestra de arrepentimiento. Se limitaban a mirarse, por que con eso se decían todo.

Los ojos de Arthur estaban cargados de ira, pero al final, cuando volvió a parpadear para decirle unas palabras a Merlín, estaban desbordando preocupación y anhelo.

El morocho se imagino que iba a retenerlo contra su fuerza, que iba a obligarlo a entrar al castillo, pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio le susurró:

-Ten cuidado.

Merlín, ante la falta de las palabras, asintió con la cabeza y pico espuelas. Lo ultimo que noto fueron los ojos clavados de todos los caballeros, que lo miraban atentamente, y de Chauncey, que mentalmente le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

Por lo menos, había un druida en Camelot, cuyos poderes no eran tan poderosos como los de Emrys.

El paisaje cambio completamente. Donde había edificios, ahora todo se consumía por el bosque verde que limitaba las fronteras de Camelot.

Merlín alcanzo fácil y rápidamente a la caballería, porque habían reducido el paso para que le fuera más fácil encontrarlos; pero ahora, habían aumentado la marcha y todo era silencio, salvo Frederick, que hablaba de varias cosas con Merlín:

-Cuando lleguemos, te llevare en secreto hasta el espejo, y luego verás y resolverás tus dudas. Te guiara hasta tu destino.

-¿Y si no lo hace? -Merlín dudo. ¿Y sí Gaius tenía razón? ¿Y sí el viaje no era mas que una perdida de tiempo, y el viejo estaba ligado con Morgana? ¿Y si había dejado a Arthur con el enemigo?

Quería volver, y solucionar su problema por sí sólo.

Pero luego desistió de su último deseo y se obligo a avanzar. Arthur podría estar dos días sin él.

-Siempre lo hace, lo que ocurre es que hay que aprender a escuchar.

-Dígaselo a Arthur, me haría un gran favor.

Frederick prorrumpió en carcajadas. Merlín tomo nota mental de que no debía decir ningún chiste más sí no quería quedarse sordo.

-A ese muchacho le sería mejor volver a nacer.

Merlín sonrío a duras penas. No le gustaba el humor que tenía Frederick.

Estuvieron todo el viaje restante en silencio, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, salvo alguna que otra orden.

Cerca de la tarde, acamparon. Merlín se encargo de que todos los guardias tengan sus cenas, y también se encargo de que el Rey disponga de buenas comodidades.

Al finalizar todo, él también se acostó, relajado.

Por otro lado, Arthur no estaba tan relajado. Su sirviente hacia todo lo que él pedía, sin rechistar. Y a medida que le pedía que le cuente algo sobre la seguridad de su reino, más ganas le daba de ir en busca de Merlín.

Cuando tuvo todo lo que quería, pidió a Chauncey que se retire y se quedo solo en su habitación. Opto por tirarse a la cama, pero eso tampoco ayudo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y pensaba cada vez más en las posibilidades remotas de que Merlín pudiera volver.

¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y sí prefería la amabilidad de Frederick? ¿Y si algún grupo de bandidos lo atacaban y acababa secuestrado, sin que él se enterase, o incluso peor, muerto? Arthur no podía permitírselo. Tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido.

No le importaba lo tan inútil que fuese. No le importaba que fuese un charlatán y que diga las cosas cuando menos las tenía que decir. No le importaba que fuese un desastre de sirviente. A él le importaba que era su amigo. Y tal vez su amigo necesitaba su ayuda.

Se levanto de la cama y se cambio. Se puso también la cota de malla y una capa negra, con capucha. Y salió de su habitación.

Se dirigió al establo y ensillo su caballo. Cuando montó, se aseguro de que nadie lo estuviese espiando, y cuando salió del Reino, volvió a girar la cabeza para comprobar si alguien lo seguía. Pero estaba solo. Completamente solo, en busca de su único amigo.

El campamento retomo la marcha ni bien se ocultó el sol. Habían salido a la mañana temprano, y el Rey decía que era mejor andar de noche, donde sus guardias podían ver más. Le contó a Merlín que esto se debía a que estaban más acostumbrados a la oscuridad, por el lugar en donde vivían. Rara vez cazaban y luchaban de día, porque la luz solar les afectaba. Estar encerrados en cuevas, castillos y túneles los había acostumbrado a la oscuridad eterna.

Mientras iban avanzando con paso rápido y cauteloso, Merlín sopesaba las probabilidades con éxito que tenía de volver de una pieza a Camelot. Tendría que acordarse toda la ruta, pero con aquella oscuridad, lo único que podía divisar era las crines de su caballo. Había mucha oscuridad.

Cuando ya se estuvieron acercando a la puerta del Reino, estaba amaneciendo. Habían hecho un largo trayecto desde la noche y no habían parado nunca. Ni siquiera Merlín pudo comer. Se dijo a si mismo que antes de partir nuevamente iba a comer algo.

El paisaje había cambiando completamente. Aunque no era invierno, el clima era muy frío. Y si no hacías el trayecto desde Camelot hasta aquí en caballo, puede que la pasaras muy mal.

Los arboles estaban recubiertos por una fina escarcha, sin llegar a hacer del todo nieve. El camino real estaba recubierto por frondosos bosques, y un arroyo en cada lateral.

El castillo era un gran edificio gris, recubierto por múltiples ventanas y moho. El pueblo a su pie mostraba un aspecto depresivo, sin vida. Pero Frederick le aseguro que eso se debía a una mala cosecha.

Al llegar a las puertas, la guardia de la ciudadela dio nuevamente la bienvenida a su Rey y a los caballeros. Frederick saludo cortésmente a sus guardias y luego hizo señas a Merlín.

Se dirigió con paso lento, para no llamar mucho la atención. La guardia lo saludo sin mucha importancia y empezaron a guiar a los caballos hacia sus respectivos establos. Los caballeros se dirigían a sus aposentos.

Merlín, todavía subido a su caballo, siguió al viejo Rey por entre el pasillo lateral que estaba recubierto por una galería de arboles.

-Estamos cerca. El espejo se haya pasando el cordón de arboles.

Y era verdad: estaban cerca. Merlín pudo observar cómo una piedra en forma de cáliz se alzaba, erguida y apoyada entre unas grandes piedras, entre la espesura del bosque.

La vista era preciosa: sin igual. Y cuando llegaron allí, Merlín se bajo del caballo apresurado para situarse junto al viejo.

-¿Esto de verdad funciona? – pregunto Merlín, admirado por la magia que radiaba el espejo.

Lo llamaban "espejo" ya que el agua que contenía dentro reflejaba tu propia imagen nítidamente, pero en realidad, con las palabras exactas y seretas, develaba algo más que tu imagen. Develaba consejos y destinos, entre otras cosas.

Merlín se acerco rápidamente a él y observo los símbolos druidas que tenia tallado a su alrededor.

-¿Qué significa? – quiso saber Merlín.

-Significa: "Si conocer tu futuro es lo que quieres, abrid tus orejas y ojos debes"

Merlín asintió, tratando de seguir aquel consejo.

El viejo empezó a murmurar varias palabras raras, que Merlín no presto atención. Estaba embobado observando cómo las aguas del cáliz comenzaban a moverse y a debelarle una imagen.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto, nervioso.

Solo relájate e inclina tu cabeza hacia el cáliz. Luego, susúrrale tu nombre.

Merlín hizo lo que le dijo. No estaba seguro si iba a funcionar, pero de todas formas, lo intento.

-Emrys – susurró.

Las aguas oscuras comenzaron a moverse con un lento vaivén. Luego, el ritmo fue acelerado.

El joven hechicero no tenía ni idea como se le iba a develar el consejo; sí mediante una visión o mediante palabras, pero estuvo atento a alguna señal de cambio.

Las aguas seguían moviéndose, pero no pudo descifrar nada. Estuvo inclinado varios minutos, hasta que las cosas dentro del cáliz formado con piedras se calmaron.

Merlín alzo las cejas, a la espera. Y espero, espero, espero…

Pero nada paso.

Suspiró y se irguió nuevamente, mirando al Rey, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en Merlín.

-Abre tus ojos. – le murmuro antes de que pueda decir una palabra.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre el cáliz, esta vez poniendo sus dos manos a cada costado de la piedra. Acaricio las escrituras y abrió los ojos, como el viejo le había dicho.

Las aguas tenían un color extraño esta vez. Merlín parpadeo, pensando que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, pero no las tenía. Las aguas estaban de un color rojo.

-¿Qué significa el rojo? – pregunto.

-Peligro. – Frederick respondió como si nada.

A Merlín aquello no el gusto. Una parte de él sabía que no tendría que haber dejado a Arthur solo en Camelot. Una parte de él sabía que esto era una locura, una pérdida de tiempo. Una parte de él sabía que podría encontrar el camino hacia el traidor por sí sólo. Una parte de él sabía… que Arthur corría peligro.

Cuando trato nuevamente de apartarse del cáliz y hablar con Frederick, se le ocurrió algo. Merlín había venido por solo una cosa, y no se iba a ir sin antes saber que hacer al respecto.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – murmuró, refiriéndose al traidor.

Y el espejo le contestó. Unas palabras escritas en blanco aparecieron en las aguas rojas:

"_Las cosas que tiene que pasar, pasaran. Pero no ahora. Todo se revelará a su debido tiempo. Porque ahora, joven hechicero, joven Emrys, tienes que correr. Una vida está en peligro. Estas a punto de fracasar con tu destino"_

Merlín lo leyó dos veces, sin creer lo que había aparecido allí.

Se incorporo nuevamente, con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente. Y con una sola idea en la cabeza, le murmuró al Rey:

-Tengo que irme, Arthur esta en problemas. No debí dejarlo solo.

Pero cuando quiso avanzar, el Rey lo retuvo.

-Merlín, por tu desesperación de cumplir al pie de la letra con tu destino, has descuidado la vida de tu Rey. Arthur está desprotegido en Camelot, acechado por cuantos peligros sabe alguno. La verdadera razón por la que estás aquí, es para que aprendas a no descuidar a Arthur. Por esta vez, protegeré la vida de tu rey, pero debes irte ya.

Pero antes, prométeme algo: no dejaras a Arthur nunca. Siempre estarás a su lado, y nunca te le apartaras de su camino. No importa en qué situación se encuentre, sí es de vida o muerte. Siempre elegirás a Arthur por sobre todas las cosas.

-Lo prometo… - murmuró, confuso. - ¿Esto ha sido una prueba?

-Una para ver que tan bien has entendido el destino que compartes con Arthur.

-No volveré a dejarlo, lo prometo. – aseguró Merlín, asustado por lo que podría estar pasando ahora Arthur. - ¿El Rey se encuentra bien?

-Él está bien, Merlín. Pero si no partes ahora, temo que una vida este en riesgo. Tu descuido será castigado: no sé con qué, yo no puedo decirlo. Sólo predecirlo. Alguien saldrá lastimado por venir aquí. Pero, en tus manos esta su vida. O tal vez no.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza. Ya había entendido el mensaje de ambos: tenía que irse ahora. Volver a Camelot en cuanto antes.

Corrió nuevamente a su caballo, y montó, sin reparar en la notación mental de comer algo. Podía comer después.

El viejo lo observo en silencio. Y cuando Merlín se acercó para despedirse, le ofreció una espada.

-Los bosques, de día, suelen ser más peligrosos que de noche. Los bandidos se despiertan para atacar a algún descolgado. Ten cuidado.

Merlín acepto la espada a regañadientes. Él no sabía esgrimirla, pero de algo le iba a servir, en una caso extremo. Pero también contaba con su magia, y sí estaba solo, la podría utilizar libremente.

-Hubiese querido no venir aquí, por el bien de esa vida en peligro. – Merlín estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Frederick asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

-Saluda a Arthur de mi parte, y dile que eres un buen sirviente. Pero que este trabajo no es para ti.

Merlín no comprendió, y al ver la cara de desorientado del mago, el viejo explico:

-Pues, tú vendrías aquí con el propósito de ver que buen sirviente eres. No para ver a través de un espejo mágico. No podemos decirle eso a Arthur.

-No, es verdad. – Por primera vez que pisaba aquel bosque, Merlín sonrió. – Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Yo también, Emrys.

Y con eso último, Merlín echo a correr.

Arthur estaba cada vez mas desorientado. Había viajado toda noche a ciegas, sin saber por dónde pisaba. Había ido al reino de ese viejo una sola vez, con su padre. Pero había sido de día, y los terrenos eran mucho más transitorios.

Ahora que el sol reaparecía, estaba de mejores ánimos, pero no lo suficiente.

Iba en busca de Merlín, su sirviente. Y en el Reino se iba a saber de su desaparición, y se iban a alarmar. Y cómo ya lo sabía, le había dejado a Chauncey una nota diciendo que iba a visitar a Frederick, pro que se había olvidado de decirle algo personalmente.

Las ramas bajas le daban molestias en la cara, mientras que el frío clima se le calaba hasta los huesos.

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Y cuando encontrara de nuevo a Merlín, se iba a encargar de que nunca más le desobedeciera.

Él era su sirviente, y nadie tenía derecho a tomarlo como suyo. Y encima, lo había desobedecido delante de todos, y lo había dejado parado como un idiota. Y no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

Sí Merlín podía traspasar todo el bosque solitario sin ningún rasguño, el mismo Arthur se iba a encargar de hacerle algunos.

Sonrió ante esa idea y continuó con su paso. A estas alturas, debería estar más cerca de lo que en realidad creía.

Merlín tomo el camino real. Lo iba a llevar más rápido, pero también sabía que iba a correr el riesgo de que lo ataquen.

Pensando en que decirle a Arthur cuando llegara a Camelot, no se dio cuenta de que se había desviado.

-Maldición.

Eso solo le podía pasar a él. Volvió a retomar el camino real, pero ahora no sabía sí estaba bien ubicado.

Se detuvo un momento y miro a su alrededor. Pero, al parecer, se había detenido mucho tiempo.

Por el lado izquierdo venía un grupo de bandidos armados; y todos tenían un solo propósito: matarlo y robarle sus pertenencias.

Decidido a huir, dirigió al caballo hacia el sur. Pero, desde ese lado, también venían dos tipos más armados.

Merlín decidió pasarlos por encima con el caballo, dado que él no era un gran espadachín y no podía usar su magia contra todos.

Mirando atrás, pero ordenando al caballo que siguiese, no se dio cuenta que empezaba la parte en donde el bosque contenía ramas bajas. Y una de ellas le dio en la cabeza.

El golpe no había sido muy fuerte, pero le basto para que lo tirase del caballo. Trato de agarrar su espada, antes de que los bandidos llegaran, pero al escuchar a otro caballo acercarse, prefirió ocultarse.

Se situó bajo el tronco de un gran árbol, mientras oía como el jinete que acababa de escuchar peleaba contra los bandidos.

Iba a asomar la cabeza, pero antes de eso, agarro la espada y comprobó si estaba afilada. Paso un dedo por la hoja, y al cortarse, sonrió, se paro, y se unió a la lucha.

No podía observar el rostro del otro combatiente, dado que tenía una capa negra ondeándole las espaldas, pero pudo adivinar que era muy buen guerrero.

Cuando un bandido noto su presencia, se dirigió a él, pero antes, Merlín utilizo su magia y lo derribo. El combatiente seguía centrado en lo suyo, por lo que no detecto al joven hechicero.

Cuando ya quedaban menos de la mitad, el combatiente se dio vuelta.

Tenía la cara empapada por el sudor, el pelo pegado en la frente y la ropa algo rajada y sucia; pero aún así, Merlín pudo saber quién era: Arthur.

La felicidad le volvió al cuerpo entero, y cuando iba a gritar su nombre, cuando iba a dirigirse a él, otro bandido se le acerco por sorpresa por un costado, se paro delante de él, y hundió su daga en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen.

Merlín sintió el frío metal atravesarle y herirle. Y supo también que le había herido un pulmón. Trato de gritar el nombre de Arthur, pero no pudo decir nada, solo estaba mirando los ojos de su agresor.

Los párpados se le caían, le pesaban mucho para tenerlos abiertos. Pero se obligo a tenerlos abiertos. Cayó de rodillas frente al hombre, con un estrepitoso ruido, y ahí fue donde Arthur se dio la vuelta, cuando por fin había terminado con el último hombre que lo había atacado.

Primero fijo su vista en el hombre con la daga, y luego, en el que estaba de rodillas. Cuando Merlín alzó la cabeza, Arthur lo reconoció.

La expresión que puso no la había visto nunca. Era entre una mezcla de terror y angustia. Un terror cómo si hubiese visto un fantasma. Un terror cómo sí todos sus miedos se hubiesen vuelto realidad.

Arthur gritó algo, pero Merlín no llego a oírlo. Notaba como la sangre se agolpaba en sus odios, impidiéndole oír mas allá que sus propios decadentes latidos.

Con las últimas fuerzas que tuvo, observo como su agresor moría herido por la espada de Arthur.

Luego, todo transcurrió muy rápido: Arthur tirando la espada sin importarle donde cayera, arrojándose al lado de Merlín, cuya herida era más grave de lo que él creía, sosteniéndole la cabeza y murmurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Nunca había visto a Arthur en esa faceta, y eso le hizo sonreír.

-Lamento haber sido mal sirviente. – susurro Merlín, con todo su esfuerzo.

-Todavía lo eres, Merlín. Esto no es un adiós. – murmuro, con la voz quebrada.

El morocho pudo observar como las lágrimas se agrupaban en los ojos celestes de su amigo.

-¿Entonces, qué es, Arthur?

Arthur se sorbió la nariz. Obviamente, no iba a permitirse llorar frente a Merlín. Su orgullo siempre estaba presente.

-No lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que mueras.

Merlín sonrió con tristeza. Y comprendió: la vida que estaba en peligro no era la de Arthur, era la del propio Merlín. Y según las palabras de Frederick, su vida estaba en sus propias manos, pero Merlín sabía que no podía salvarse. Nunca había curado una herida tan grave, y no podía arriesgarse.

Merlín sabía: había fracasado. Era su fin.

Quiso decirle algo, sonreírle al menos. Pero no pudo. Mientras Arthur le sostenía la cabeza, Merlín se desplomo en el suelo. Y antes de cerrar los ojos, vio como las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de su íntimo amigo.

**Bueno, espero sus insultos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, aviso que este es el último Capítulo. Pero, quien sabe…Leerlo hasta el final.**

Arthur sintió como un vacío empezaba a invadirle todo su ser. Merlín yacía inconsciente en sus brazos: todavía no estaba muerto, no aún, pero sí no hacía algo al respecto, puede que así se encontraría en algunas horas.

Tendría que regresar a Camelot. De inmediato. Ir con Gaius. Y sabía que para llegar el tiempo mínimo era un día. Y con la herida mortal de Merlín…

No. No pudo siquiera pensar en eso. No iba a permitir que su amigo muriese. Había partido de Camelot en secreto hacía el reino de Frederick para traer de vuelta a Merlín a casa; y ahora no podía permitir que muriese.

Rasgó un pedazo de la camisa de Merlín – un pedazo importante- y se la ato en torno al tronco. Eso no iba a curar la herida de Merlín, pero por lo menos iba a parar un poco la hemorragia.

Aupó a Merlín y le paso un brazo sobre la espalda, y otro por debajo de las piernas; de modo que cargo con Merlín sobre sus brazos.

-Aguanta, amigo. – le susurro al inconsciente.

Las lágrimas le habían parado de caer, pero todavía estaban amontonadas en sus ojos, nublándole la vista. Maldijo en voz baja y busco a su caballo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Al parecer, los bandidos que habían escapado se lo habían llevado.

Optó por no gritar. No iba a servirle de nada insultar a los bandidos: ya se habían llevado al caballo, y las maldiciones no lo iban a hacer regresar, al igual que a su amigo curar.

Miro el rostro de Merlín, que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

_Dentro de poco tendrá fiebre, y la pasará peor. Tengo que apurarme_

Buscó el caballo de Merlín, pero se acordó que cuando entro en batalla, no había visto a ningún caballo. Y a Merlín tampoco. De seguro, se había escondido en un árbol, porque no sabía esgrimir una espada.

-Tonto de ti: si hubieses sido mas inteligente no te encontrarías en esta situación. – Le murmuro, aunque sabía que no podía oírlo. Estaba sumido en un gran sueño, del cual, si no se daba prisa, no iba salir jamás.

Le echo la culpa a Merlín por eso, porque en realidad no quería echársela a si mismo. No quería ser el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo…Pero, ¡sí aún Merlín estaba vivo! ¿Por qué ya lo daba por muerto?

Quizás porque sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo….

No. Borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Iba a llegar a tiempo. No iba a volver a fallarle.

-Perdóname, Merlín. En verdad lo siento… - susurro, y apretó al joven hechicero contra sí mismo. Estaba frío, y él, demasiado caliente.

Emprendió una marcha. Era obvio que no iba a encontrar a ningún caballo, y en vez de merodear hasta encontrarlos de nuevo, prefirió caminar y seguir el rumbo de vuelta a Camelot.

A lo mejor, tendría suerte y en su camino se encontraba al animal.

Aunque ya fuese de día a pleno, en aquel bosque el sol no llegaba muy bien. Había largos trechos en los que los rayos solares se escondían y todo el bosque se sumía en oscuridad, como si de repente se hubiese hecho de noche.

El frío descendía de las copas de los árboles y hacían tiritar a cualquiera, incluso a Arthur.

Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, y con su capa negra, trato de proteger a su amigo del frío. Lo hizo todo con una mano, y eso hizo hacerle movimientos torpes. Pero, al fin y al cabo, consiguió tapar las rodillas y parte de la cintura de Merlín.

El ritmo que había optado era uno de paso ligero. Iba a tardar más de un día en llegar a Camelot, y seguramente, tendría que hacer alguna parada. Pero lo malo de todo esto, es que no había ninguna aldea alrededor. Tendrían que ocultarse en la humedad de una cueva, con un fuego apenas visible.

Aquella idea hizo a Arthur apurar el paso. Preferiría descansar de noche, pero también prefreirá haber trazado una gran distancia entre el Reino de Frederick y Camelot. En otras palabras, preferiría estar lo más cerca que podía antes de pisar alguna cueva.

Merlín se removió en los brazos de Arthur.

-Tranquilo, Merlín. Estoy contigo. – Las palabras le salieron de la boca como sí nada, cómo sí quisiera haberlas dicho desde hace mucho.

Mantuvo la vista fija en el bosque, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

No por desprecio o ira, si no, porque tenía la sensación de que le estaba fallando. Y no podía aguantar los ojos celestes de Merlín, cuya luz se iba pagando paso a paso.

Pero cuando bajo la cabeza para comprobar si seguía durmiendo, se encontró con que Merlín estaba observando al cielo, no a su Rey.

-¿Nos dirigimos a Camelot? – habló cómo si se encontrase de maravillas, pero la expresión que hizo al tomar aire le hizo entender a Arthur que estaba gravemente herido.

-Sí, Merlín. – contesto, tajante.

-¿Ni siquiera en mi lecho de muerte vas a hablarme con mas amabilidad? – bromeó Merlín. Era increíble: se estaba muriendo, y aún así tenía lugar para las bromas pesadas.

Pero el rubio no tenía tiempos para bromas.

-No, Merlín, por que eso no sucederá.

-Y sí no sucede, temo decirte que vas a seguir teniendo a un pésimo sirviente.

-Mientras te tenga vivo y coleando, me basta, Merlín. – Arthur siguió caminando, acordándose del camino de memoria.

Merlín rió con ganas, pero luego ahogo un grito. Le dolía el pulmón izquierdo; allí, donde le habían herido.

-¿Puedes aguantar un día, Merlín? – El rubio siguió con su voz fría, pero en realidad, dentro, estaba sufriendo más que cualquier otro día. No podía soportar el hecho de perder a Merlín.

Merlín inhalo despacio.

-Yo creo que sí….

-La sangre te sigue corriendo, pero no tanto. Cuando lleguemos a una cueva, te limpiare la herida y te pondré otra tela nueva. No será gran cosa, pero bastará para seguir.

-¿Y crees que habrá alguien en Camelot capaz de curar la herida?

-Gaius podrá.

-Arthur, tú no vives con Gaius. Yo sí. Y lamento deciros, pero…

-Calla – lo interrumpió. No quería oír la verdad. Sabía que Gaius no iba a poder salvarlo mediante los medios comunes…Tal vez, con algo de magia… - Él podrá hacerlo. No importa cómo. –añadió, intrigante.

Esta vez, pudo sentir cómo Merlín lo miraba atentamente:

-Con magia tampoco podrá. – Merlín adivino al instante a lo que se refería. - Se necesita magia muy poderosa, y hechizos de gran nivel para…

-¡¿Y tú que sabes sobre eso?! – Inquirió con dureza. No quería tratar así a Merlín, pero lo estaba desesperando su negatividad. No podía ser tan pesimista. Él, que siempre había sido tan…tan…positivo.

-¿Y tu como sabes que no? – pregunto él, con voz baja y respiración jadeante. No tendría que hablar mucho más, o la salud empeoraría. – Yo vivo con Gaius, y he leído unos cuantos libros acerca de…

-¡Ya basta, Merlín! – Arthur dirigió la vista hacia el morocho. Los ojos de él estaban atentos y curiosos, cómo siempre. Pero esta vez, su mirada demostraba cansancio y dolor. Los de Arthur, seguramente, estaban vidriosos. – Cállate. Empeoras tu estado.

-¿Has llorado, Arthur? – pregunto con un deje de diversión en su voz.

¿Sí se estaba muriendo, por que no podía cerrar la boca?

-Sigo siendo tu Rey, Merlín. No debo contestar a tus preguntas.

-Tú no, pero tus ojos ya me contestan por sí solos. A propósito, ¿Por qué estabas en el camino real? ¿Acaso ibas por mí?

Arthur cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas se retiraran, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, fulmino con la mirada a Merlín.

-No estaba muy seguro sobre tu seguridad. Y veo que no me he equivocado. Me pregunto que habrías hecho sí yo no llegaba a aparecer en el camino.

-Probablemente estaría muerto y no estaría sufriendo como ahora.

Aquello le dolió. Y mucho.

Arthur estaba tratando de llegar a Camelot, y Merlín no lo valoraba. O sí lo hacía, no lo daba a entender. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero no tenía en sus manos el modo de hacer que no sufra, salvo una cosa; pero nunca se atrevería. No. Nunca.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era caminar hacia Camelot, con la vista fija en la nada, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Pero Merlín notó que lo había herido, por lo que murmuró:

-Lo lamento, no quise decir eso. Me mantendré callado.

Y dicho esto, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero el rubio sabía que no estaba dormido. Y para romper el silencio incomodo que se formó, susurro:

-No tengo los medios para que no sufras, Merlín. Y no puedo dejarte morir. No lo haré. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí. Correría, pero si lo hago, se que te dolerá más la herida. No se que hacer, salvo seguir caminando. – A lo último, la rabia invadió sus venas, y tuvo deseos de gritar, pero los contuvo.

-No fue mi intención. Sabes que nunca pienso antes de hablar. – reconoció Merlín, y aquello hizo sacarle un deje de sonrisa a Arthur.

-Lo sé, Merlín. Lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero ahora necesito que te mantengas fuerte, y positivo. No decaigas, Merlín. Encontrare la forma de curarte, aunque eso incluya que tenga que sacrificar mi vida.

Merlín abrió los ojos al instante.

-Ni se te ocurriría hacer tal locura. – amenazó.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

-Con tu vida muerta no recuperaras la mía, Arthur. – razonó Merlín.

-No, pero a veces es el precio que alguien dispone…

-Es él precio de la balanza de la vida; pero dudo que encontréis a un hechicero capaz de curarme. – Merlín adivino sus intenciones.

Arthur suspiro.

-Hay uno. – dijo como si nada.

El morocho sabía a quién se refería, pero esta vez, estaba muy equivocado. Emrys no podía curarlo. Merlín no tenía ni siquiera la pócima para convertirse en el anciano, ni las fuerzas para conjurar un hechizo tan poderoso. Y tampoco se iba a arriesgar a delatarse. No. Sí Arthur lo dejaba unos minutos a solas, podía ver que tan fea estaba la herida. Y también podría pedir ayuda a otros magos, sin que se enterase. De seguro su destino no era morir. Necesitaba quizás un castigo, pero no morir.

-Emrys no nos ayudará esta vez. Además, ¿te olvidas de lo de Uther? – Merlín trato de sonar algo más amistoso. No tan decaído.

-Gaius me contó que mi padre poseía un collar en el cuello, y que el hechizo que había conjurado el anciano podía curarlo. No fueron sus intenciones matarlo. El hechizo se altero por el collar, cumpliendo con su objetivo. – La voz de Arthur fue monótona, como si hubiese llevado días esperando a que alguien le pregunte por ello.

Entonces…Arthur sabía que las intenciones del viejo eran buenas. Merlín se sintió mejor.

-Entonces, ¿opinas que la magia no es mala? – inquirió, intrigado.

Arthur se paro en seco, y clavo su mirada en la del joven hechicero.

-¿No deberías estar callado? – le respondió él. Merlín sonrió.

-No puedo. El deseo es más fuerte que yo.

-Ya lo creo...– murmuró Arthur, y retomó la marcha. – No, Merlín. Opino que la magia no es tan mala. Pero sigo teniendo mis dudas.

Se hizo un silencio, en donde pareció que ambos estaban meditando todavía la respuesta. Al cabo de unos instantes, Arthur inquirió:

-¿Y tú, Merlín, que opinas de la magia?

Aquello trajo por sorpresa al joven hechicero. Nunca antes le habían preguntado a él que opinaba de la magia, ni mucho menos Arthur. Él no podía dar su veredicto sin arriesgarse demasiado, por lo que medito la respuesta; pero al parecer, Arthur estaba impaciente por ver que contestaba:

-¿Te he cogido a la vanguardia, eh? Vamos, decidme que piensas.

Merlín trago con dificultad.

-Yo no opino que la magia sea mala. En todo caso, la maldad está en que se hace con ella, y quién. – Trato de explicar su ideología lo mejor que pudo, sin expandirse a grandes rasgos.

-¿Entonces opinas que la magia es buena, y sólo depende de quién y para que la use? Eso es una buena manera de explicar las cosas. – Arthur sonrió, pero de pronto callo. Luego, meneo la cabeza, incrédulo. – Vaya, Merlín, a veces, hasta pienso que… - hizo un silencio. – No, nada. Mejor olvídalo.

Pero Merlín no quería olvidarlo.

-¿Piensas qué?

Se tomo unos instantes antes de responder:

-En algunas ocasiones…No sé cómo explicarlo. Mira, la primera vez que nos encontramos, te he tratado mal. Lo admito.

-No tan mal como lo haces ahora. –bromeo el otro. Arthur lo ignoró.

-Pero recuerdo haberte dicho que había algo especial en ti. Y todavía lo creo. – hizo una pausa. – En realidad creo que me escondes algo. Siempre.

El morocho no supo que responder, por lo que optó a reírse.

-Sí tengo algo que esconder, el secreto ya tendría que haberse dicho. Soy malo para ese tipo de cosas.

-En lo general, sí. Pero esta vez…Hay algo raro en ti, Merlín. Y sé que no vas a contarme qué. Y fue por eso que decidí que yo iba a averiguarlo, aunque me pase la eternidad descifrándolo.

-Pues entonces, suerte con eso. – murmuró Merlín.

Arthur enarco las cejas.

-Entonces, sí hay algo…

-Que no te voy a contar. – Merlín termino la frase por él.

El joven hechicero sabía que Arthur nunca iba a descubrir su secreto, no sí él no le decía algo que lo encarrile hacia el camino correcto. Pero cómo no tenía planeado hacer eso, siguió callado, esperando.

Tenía una vaga esperanza de que no tuviese que morir. Tenía la intuición de que alguien lo iba a salvar. No Arthur, otro.

Pese a que había cometido un error, ahora estaba tratando de repararlo. Sí le advirtieron sobre eso, no veía el porqué de que se tuviese que morir. Alguien iba a rescatarlo y curarlo. Y él no tendría que usar la magia, ni decirle a Arthur nada respecto a eso. Por lo que prefirió seguir sufriendo, ahora que era un poco tolerable, a que demostrarle a Arthur su verdadero poder.

Pero sí ya no podía seguir aguantándolo, algún plan de escape se le tendría que ocurrir. Quizás convencer a Arthur que lo deje a solas unos momentos era una buena idea para examinar la herida y ver qué podía hacer por su cuenta…

Mientras seguía pensando que hacer, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo. Y Arthur no estaba nada contento con eso.

-Pronto tendré que hallar una cueva. No pienso introducirme en el bosque a plena oscuridad.

Y luego de decir aquello, el cielo emitió un sonido grave. Un trueno, seguido por un relámpago.

-Maldición. – murmuró Arthur.

La lluvia no tardo en caer. Aunque el rubio trato de cubrir a ambos con la capa negra, no basto para que él no se mojase todo.

Merlín sentía a cada rato frío y calor, frío y calor…Síntomas de que la fiebre estaba empezando a asaltarlo. No veía la hora de que Arthur paré en una cueva, y le deje hacer una primera guardia. Necesitaba calmar el dolor, al menos eso podía hacer.

Arthur apretó el paso, y luego de varias paradas y retornas de marchas, se decidió por una cueva negra, cuya entrada estaba camuflada por las ramas de un árbol.

Dentro, la humedad afloraba en las paredes, pero al menos estaba seca. Y era un buen lugar donde cabían dos personas que querían refugiarse de la lluvia, la cual se empezó a tornar cada vez peor.

Se había desatado una tormenta, y con ella venia el viento, los truenos y los rayos.

Arthur seguía cargando a Merlín , y la cueva era lo suficientemente alta como para que la cabeza del primero solo rozara con la tierra.

-Ya me puedes bajar. –susurró Merlín, quién sentía dormido los huesos.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarle siquiera.

Dentro, la cueva era oscura, y el rubio no tardó en prender una fogata, que ilumino enseguida el rostro contraído por el dolor de Merlín.

Arthur se desprendió la capa y se la entrego a su amigo, pero cómo sabía que este se encontraba en un pésimo estado, él mismo la deposito sobre Merlín como una sabana.

Merlín se quedo perplejo ante aquel acto.

-Arthur, puedo hacerlo, no estoy tan mal como tú crees. –Aseguro.

El rubio no se molesto en prestarle atención. Y cuando termino de hacer lo suyo, a Merlín no le quedo otra opción que agradecerle.

-Entra en calor, y luego te revisare la herida. No soy un gran maestre, pero algo me puedo defender.

Lo que el joven hechicero necesitaba no era que su amigo lo revise, era que lo deje a solas, para ver lo que le pasaba. Pero no podía planteárselo de esa forma, por lo que asintió con al cabeza y trato de cerrar los ojos, fingiendo no sentir dolor.

A su alrededor podía sentir como Arthur se quitaba la cota de malla, quedándose solamente con la fina camisa bordo de Camelot que siempre llevaba.

Oyó también como se desprendía de su espada, y la dejaba a su lado. Luego, se sentó en el suelo, y Merlín no escucho nada más.

Intrigado, abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta, y se llevo la sorpresa de que Arthur lo estaba mirando fijamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la mirada cuando Merlín lo descubrió.

-¿Por qué te fue tan difícil no hacerme caso, Merlín? – Dijo pausada y sombríamente. – Ahora, tal vez, no estarías en este estado.

Merlín bajo la cabeza, lamento.

-Lo siento.

Arthur suspiró y se levanto, para quedarse al lado de Merlín. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre su regazo, y seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en Merlín.

-Que yo lo sienta no va a cambiar las cosas, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Merlín. Al Rey apenas se le veía la cara, pero los ojos estaban notables. Muy notables.

-No cambiará tu estado, y sólo empeorará el mío. Pero, déjalo estar. Ahora nos preocuparemos por tu herida.

Arthur cambió de lado, para quedar a la izquierda de Merlín. Estaba también más cerca del fuego, y eso le proporcionaba mayor luz.

Cuando retiro la capa, Merlín tirito.

-Acércate más al fuego. – sugirió Arthur. Pero Merlín se quedo fijo en su lugar.

El rubio volvió a suspirar y le levanto la camisa hasta el pecho a Merlín. Y cuando vio la tela manchada de sangre, y el recorrer de un hilillo de esta por la panza de su amigo, sintió que se iba a desmayar.

Nunca había curado a alguien, a decir verdad. Ni siquiera había desinfectado una herida. Para eso estaba Merlín. Pero ahora él tenía que atenderlo, e iba a dar lo mejor de sí.

-Quédate quieto, Merlín.

Agarro su cantimplora y se hecho agua en las manos, aunque eso no le servía para calmar los nervios.

Volvió a buscar su espada y cortó un pedazo de su camiseta. Luego, con cuidado, arranco la tela sucia y volcó un poco de agua. Y con manos algo temblorosas, apretó la herida y empezó a trazar círculos.

-Moja la tela limpia y mantenla apretada en la herida. – murmuro Merlín.

Arthur hizo lo que le pidió, y cuando la tela entro en contacto, Merlín dio un grito ahogado.

-Sería mejor con alcohol, pero no tengo. – susurro Arthur.

Repitió el proceso de apretar, refregar y volcar más agua unas cuantas veces. Pero a la última vez que iba a hacerlo, Merlín le suplico:

-Por favor, no lo hagas. Me haces más daño.

Tenía la cara empapada de sudor, al igual que una parte del cuerpo. El pecho le subía y bajaba lentamente, y Arthur podía notar cuanto esfuerzo estaba haciendo su amigo para poder respirar.

Arthur se sintió un completo inútil, y le dolió haberle hecho más daño a su amigo.

Para terminar con la tarea, corto un pedazo más limpio de su capa, y lo enrolló entorno al tronco de Merlín. Luego, volvió a bajarle la remera.

-Dejara de sangrar un poco, al menos. – murmuro, dolido.

Merlín se dio cuenta, y trato de decir algo, pero Arthur se lo impidió.

-Descansa un poco, Merlín. – Le volvió a subir la capa, y se acerco a la cabeza, donde le planto un beso.

Merlín cerró los ojos, y Arthur se retiró al otro lado de la hoguera. Mirando al fuego, y pensando.

Cuando Merlín se despertó, aún quedaban algunas brasas de la hoguera. Comprobó que Arthur estuviera lo suficientemente dormido y volvió a reanimarlas. Luego, se bajo rápidamente la capa, corrió el vendaje y se observo la herida.

Oh, no. Esto tenía muy mala espina.

Con un rápido y casi silencioso ruido, conjuro unas palabras para que la herida le dejase de sangrar y doler. Aunque iba a seguir allí, al menor no le iba a molestar tanto. Y Arthur se iba a poder sentir un poco mejor.

Trato de incorporarse, sosteniéndose de una de las paredes de la cueva, pero cuando hizo fuerza con las rodillas para levantarse, las fuerzas le fallaron y aterrizo de bruces, con un fuerte ruido.

Arthur se sobresalto y enseguida cogió la espada. Giro la cabeza en todas las direcciones, y cuando vio que no había ningún enemigo, volvió a guardarla. Se fijo en el lugar vacio de Merlín, y se incorporó rápidamente.

-¡MERLÍN! – Gritó, y el sonido sordo de un quejido de Merlín fue el que lo guio hasta él.

-¡Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?! - su voz contenía ira.

Se acerco a su compañero rápidamente y lo volvió a acostar boca arriba. Pero eso no era lo que quería Merlín, ahora que ya sabía que tan grave era su herida.

No lo entendía. Sí su destino era estar con Arthur, ¿Por qué nadie venia a ayudarlo? Estaba claro que él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sus fuerzas casi no existían, y su poder empezaba a decaer. Él no podía salvarse. Alguien tendría que venir. Y rápido. Porque no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Hizo que Arthur lo sentara contra la pared, y cuando lo consiguió, volvió a pedirle que se arrodillase junto a él.

-No puedo, Arthur. No puedo. – se limito a decir. Se iba a dar por vencido. Nadie iba a venir a rescatarlos.

Al rubio se le desfiguro la cara. Y por segunda vez, las lágrimas volvieron a amontonárseles en los ojos celestes.

-No digas eso, tú puedes, Merlín.

-No, no puedo. Fui un idiota, nunca tendría que haberme ido de tu lado. Y por hacer eso, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

-Eso no es verdad. – Pero Arthur no entendía a lo que se refería Merlín. Era verdad, y era su culpa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por la mejillas a Merlín, y no le importaba llorar delante del Rey. Si iba a morir, quería que supiese que no le daba vergüenza llorar.

-Merlín, escúchame. No vas a morirte. No si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Arthur tomo la cabeza de Merlín entre sus manos y lo obligo a levantar la mirada.

-No vas a abandonarme, ¿me oíste? Eres mi amigo, y no vas a abandonarme. – A Arthur se le quebró la voz y se le tensaron los músculos. Estaba desesperado. Merlín se iba a dar por vencido, y él quería hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Duele… - explico Merlín. – Haz algo. – El hechizo que había hecho no había bastado, solo duró unos pocos minutos.

-No puedo hacer nada, Merlín.

-Sí, sí que puedes. – En la desesperación, Merlín ya pensó en su última alternativa: la muerte. Estaba claro: Frederick se lo había dicho: su vida estaba en sus manos, o tal vez no. Y tenía razón: su vida estaba en las manos de Arthur.

El Rey pareció en tender a lo que se refería, y cuando lo hizo, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y repitió varias veces:

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡NO! – Poso unas de sus manos en su pelo y comenzó a tirarse de él, como si quisiera despertarse de algún sueño. Pero, lamentablemente, aquel infierno era verdad. - ¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡NO PUEDES!

Merlín trato de recuperar la compostura, pero la herida le dolía mucho cómo para pensar con claridad.

-Hazlo, Arthur. Por favor. Coge tu espada y termina con mi vida. – susurro, entre gemidos de dolor.

Arthur lo miro a los ojos, y volvió a posar sus manos abiertas en torno a su cara. Se acercó más a él; tanto que pudo sentir el aliento de Merlín.

-No. Voy. A. Hacerlo. –dijo haciendo énfasis en cada silaba.

Merlín lo miro a los ojos, e intentando una vez más, susurró:

-Por favor.

Y para su sorpresa Arthur rompió a llorar. No era un llanto caótico, sino, más bien sus lágrimas empezaron a caer sin sentido por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras observaba impasible a Merlín.

Sucio, llorando y con la mirada pérdida, daba mucha pena.

Arthur se acerco a Merlín, quien tampoco despegaba la vista de él.

Lentamente, el pulgar de Arthur barrió una lágrima que acababa de soltarse de las pestañas de Merlín; mientras que fue descendiendo, y acaricio, con el dedo índice, el labio inferior de Merlín.

Ahora, la vista de ambos no estaba concentrada en sus ojos, sino, en sus labios.

Arthur cerró los parpados, y se acerco aún más a Merlín, hasta cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos dos con un suave beso.

Los labios de Merlín estaban salados a causa de las lágrimas, pero no le importo. Apretó los suyos con fuerza y atrajo la cabeza de Merlín hacía la suya, queriendo borrar cualquier distancia y centímetros que los separaba.

El morocho no tardo en responder. Abrió poco a poco los labios, y con sus manos temblorosas, hundió los dedos en el pelo sucio de Arthur, debatiendo mentalmente si hacia lo correcto.

La tensión entre ambos se disipo por completo cuando se unieron sus labios, y parecía que eso no iba a acabar jamás.

Olvidándose de la herida de Merlín y de su dolor, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a descender los labios hasta el cuello.

-Arthur… - susurró Merlín.

No sabía si aquello era una señal para que siga o para que se detenga. Pero prefirió pensar en lo primero, por lo que continuo.

Las manos inexpertas de Merlín acariciaron la espalda de Arthur por debajo de la remera, y pudo percibir lo tensos que estaba sus músculos.

Arthur volvió a ubicar sus labios en los de Merlín, pero esta vez, el morocho respondió de otra forma. Abrió más la boca, permitiéndole a Arthur entrar en ella, y cuando lo estaba por hacer, un ruido fuera los hizo volver a tierra.

Arthur se separo bruscamente de Merlín y giro la cabeza hacia la entrada, donde dos figuras se detuvieron.

-Mierda. – susurro Arthur.

Se levanto rápidamente y apago el fuego con lo poco que quedaba de su agua. Luego, cogió su espada y arrastro a Merlín consigo unos cuantos metros, hasta doblar hacia la derecha, en donde la cueva se transformaba en un escondite.

Arthur se tropezó y cayó de espaldas a la pared, y arrastro consigo a Merlín, que cayó de espaldas sobre su pecho.

Y cuando se iba a cambiar de posición, Arthur le susurro:

-No te muevas.

Y le señalo hacia el corredor.

Las figuras que habían visto estaban ahora dentro de la cueva, muy cerca de ellos.

Merlín contuvo el aliento y apoyo pesadamente la cabeza contra el hombro de Arthur. Estaba totalmente explayado sobre el cuerpo del rubio, y la forma en la que estaban le hizo desear otras cosas, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Bastante inesperado había sido que besara a Merlín.

Pero no se arrepintió. Había querido hacer eso desde hacia tiempo.

-¿Por qué me bésate? – le susurró Merlín al oído.

-¿Por qué no me paraste? – respondió Arthur.

Se miraron y sonrieron como dos idiotas. Pero la mueca de Merlín cambio rápidamente, adoptando una de dolor.

-Aguanta, ya casi es de día. Esta amaneciendo. Y en cuanto se hayan largado esos tipos, te llevare a Camelot.

Pero ambos sabían que sí, llegaban o no, Merlín no iba a sobrevivir. No sin magia. Y para encontrar a Emrys tenían que hacer un largo trayecto, e iba a ser en vano. Porque Emrys, para cuando llegara Arthur, iba a estar muerto.

Las dos figuras comenzaron a moverse, y se acercaron más y mas al escondite en donde estaban los dos tirados.

Iban a encontrarlos.

La luz que portaban se hizo visible, y cuando Arthur maldijo en voz baja, uno de los otros imploro:

-¡Los he encontrado!

Se acercaron rápidamente hacia ellos, y apartando la espada, iluminaron sus rostros:

-Vaya, sí tenemos a Arthur Pendragon y a su sirviente, Merlín. Quién, por cierto, no se encuentra en buen estado.

Arthur reconoció al viejo que se hallaba detrás. Lo había visto antes. ¡Era el viejo druida!

-Por favor, salvadlo. – le rogo.

El viejo dirigió su mirada hacia él, y luego hacía Merlín. Y sonriendo amablemente, se acerco a ellos.

-Sabes quién soy. – no era una pregunta sino un hecho.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Sentía como Merlín iba desfalleciendo lentamente.

-Salvadlo. –repitió.

El acompañante del viejo lo observo durante unos segundos, y luego, cogió en brazos a Merlín.

-Herida interna. Pulmón izquierdo dañado. Esto va a doler. – estaba claro que su acompañante no era un druida, sino un aprendiz.

Arthur se incorporo lentamente, y cuando quiso acercarse hacia donde habían depositado a Merlín, el viejo druida se lo prohibió:

-Vamos a terminar con el dolor. – murmuro. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la espada que su ayudante había cogido de Arthur. – Lo siento, Arthur.

Y cómo si todo fuese extraño para él, Arthur no respondió nada.

El viejo druida se acerco a Merlín, y se intercambiaron los papeles. Ahora el ayudante estaba impidiendo que Arthur interrumpiera.

-Merlín, ¿puedes oírme? Voy a salvarte. Voy a hacer que el dolor desaparezca.

Merlín no contesto. Aunque su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, estaba claro que volvía a estar inconsciente.

Arthur sintió, de pronto, un amor hacía la magia. Una inmensa gratitud si salvaban a su amigo. Una gran deuda con ella. Y pronto se acordó de las palabras de Merlín: la magia no era mala, sino que la maldad estaba en quienes querían hacer el mal con ellas.

El druida volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Arthur, quien lo miro perplejo y desorientado. Y cómo si se estuviera disculpando, el viejo sonrió con tristeza y saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña y plateada daga.

Y pronto Arthur comprendió. Iban a calmar el dolor, sí. Pero para siempre.

Iban a matarlo.

Cuando reacciono, ya era tarde. El ayudante lo tenía tomado por detrás, procurando inmovilizarlo con magia si era necesario.

Y al comprobar que así lo había hecho, Arthur comenzó a gritar:

-¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes matarlo! ¡NO A ÉL! ¡NO A ÉL!

El druida no lo escucho, y lentamente, comenzó a levantarle la remera. Cortó los vendajes y la sangre volvió a manar como un rio.

Arthur estaba desesperado. No podía haber hecho tanto para nada. No podía haber confiado en aquel hombre, para que lo matase. No, no podía. Debía haber un error.

Merlín no tenía que morir.

El druida apoyo la hoja en la herida de Merlín, y mientras Arthur gritaba incoherencias, maldiciones y ruegos, clavo la daga con decisión.

Merlín gimió bajito, y luego se calló.

Arthur cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo inerte de Merlín, y comenzó a llorar. Las palabras no le salían, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y expresar su dolor mediante las lágrimas.

¿Merlín, muerto? ¿Luego de todo lo que habían pasado?

No, imposible. No podía ser verdad.

Y había tantas cosas que le quería haber dicho….

Estuvo arrodillado varios minutos, librado al fin del ayudante del druida.

El viejo todavía no se había ido, y murmuraba incoherencias sobre el cuerpo de Merlín.

Arthur no quería mirarlo. Ni siquiera quería dirigir sus fuerzas contra él. Atacarlo no serviría de nada. Merlín ya estaba muerto.

Oyó como el viejo volvía a incorporarse. Luego, se dirigió hacia Arthur.

-Hice lo mejor que pude. Sin la copa de la vida en mis manos, es difícil salvar una vida.

Arthur tuvo ganas de gritarle infinitas cosas, pero se limito a seguir llorando. Se limito a seguir existiendo, inmóvil en su lugar. Hasta que el druida poso su mano sobre su hombro, en una muestra de afecto.

El rubio la retiro con desprecio y asco, y se incorporo para hacerle frente y gritarle todas las cosas que tenía ganas de decirle:

-¡No vuelva a ponerme las manos encima! ¡No luego de lo que le hizo a mi amigo! ¡Usted no tenía que haberlo matado! – las lágrimas volvían a caerle sobre las mejillas, pero no le importo llorar delante del druida.

-¡Usted es un hombre cruel! – siguió. - ¡No merece la vida! ¡Merlín era alguien digno, bueno! ¡Nunca mato a alguien y si lo hizo, fue en defensa propia! ¡Nunca…

-Lo sé – lo interrumpió el druida.

Aquello hizo enfurecer más a Arthur.

-¿Y si lo sabe, porque lo hizo? ¿Porque mato a mi amigo? – pregunto en un susurro apenas audible, cargado de dolor.

El druida iba a responder, pero un ruido atrás suyo le gano de mano.

Arthur levanto la cabeza, y observo como Merlín volvía a la vida.

-Tu amigo está vivo. Nunca ha estado muerto, Arthur Pendragon.

El rubio lo miro, lleno de sorpresa. Y sin esperar una explicación, se abalanzó sobre Merlín.

-¡MERLÍN! – grito, lleno de alegría.

Una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro de Arthur, y cuando fue a arrodillarse al lado de Merlín, este lo miro confundido.

A Arthur no le importo como se encontrase, y lo abrazó amigablemente. Lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho. Y, raramente, Merlín no le había devuelto el abrazo.

-Merlín… - susurro Arthur.

Poso una mano en la mejilla de Merlín, pero este la rechazo. Y con una voz fría y llena de confusión y desorientación, preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

….Y la sonrisa de Arthur se remplazo nuevamente por las lágrimas….

_¿El Fin?_

**Bueno, bueno. ¿Les gusto? Como verán, me gustan los finales trágicos. Pero este no es del todo trágico, ya que Merlín está vivo. Y, quién sabe, todo puede suceder **** Las dejo con la duda….**

**¡Nos veremos!**


End file.
